Bleeding
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: They had gotten into a fight but all Rob could do was think how beautifully Sabu bleed.


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Pairing is Rob Van Dam/ Sabu

Not just warning you, it does get a little naughty towards the end.

I do not own WWE.

* * *

_"Fine, if you think Sandman is more hardcore and better than me then I don't need to be here"_

_"Sabu please listen…"_

_"No im tired of always coming last to you and I'm supposed to be your love, doesn't feel like it, Ive got to go"_

Rob Van Dam frowned as that same conversation played over and over again in his head, he and his love, Sabu had gotten into another fight and it just seemed like they had been arguing more than they used too. It all started when Vince had decided to pair him up with other extreme superstars and never again with Sabu, he didn't understand why as he and his love made a great team also they entertained better than anyone else, no one could do hardcore better than them.

It seemed alright at the beginning but soon Sabu had noticed he never got to fight with him or against and started to feel like he didn't want him anymore. Rob loved Sabu more than anything and would never want to separate, he had a feeling it was something to due with them not following Vince's rules, he and Sabu really got into their hardcore matches that drew a lot of blood.

But they didn't care as it was those matches that had brought them together.

When they competed in those matches, they got thrills just bring the weapons down upon each other, yeah to others it seemed sick and wrong but to them it was beautiful. Rob closed his eyes with a smile upon his faces as he remembered one of the matches were he had hit Sabu in the head with a chair, the blood had flowed down the side of his head, twisting and curling around Sabu's head.

He had thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Brushing his hair back, Rob sighed as he opened his eyes, Sandman music had just gone off. The cheer confirmed that the guy was approaching the ring and that meant he was next, jumping on the spot, he needed to get into the zone but the argument he had with Sabu kept repeating in his head and it made him upset. Sabu had left that night and he hadnt seen his love since, Rob asked around but no one had seen him and it made him feel so bad, the guilt was eating at him.

After the match, he knew he had to go find his love.

His music blared out, wiping his mouth, Rob stepped out with a forced smile.

It was time to entertain.

The match had been good but Rob knew it could of gone better in his eyes, holding his arm, he smiled a little as the crowd was still cheering for him. It was a no disqualification match so it meant they could do anything, he and Sandman had gone quite extreme in that match, using anything they could get theirs hands on but his heart felt so hollow when his friend had brought out the barb wire.

It was what Sabu used in all of their matches, never did he use it against someone else, only him.

Rob's smile had left as the thoughts of the fight had soon entered his mind, it was not good as he started taking way to many hits than he should of, he had seen that Sandman and the ref looked worried but they carried on to keep the fans happy.

Relieved to be back behind the curtain, he ignored the calls from his friend and the medic that wanted to treat him. Rob wanted the pain to carry on, he needed to be punished and this was how he was taking it.

The pain was hard to bare but he ignored it, let the blood run down his body from each cut he had received in the match.

Reaching his locker room, he opened the door and stepped in but he was surprised to see Sabu sitting on the bench, it was quiet as Rob didn't know what to say however Sabu got up and was now in front of Rob. Swallowing, Rob felt so nervous as he watched Sabu's eyes run over his body then he lifted hand and gently ran his fingers across the cut on the side of Rob's face.

It felt so nice and relaxing to Rob.

"Sabu Im-"

"No need to say anything, Tommy explained everything to me. I should of let you finish what you were going to say that night, Im a jealous man Rob, your mine and mine only" Sabu said with a soft smile.

"Im sorry, you don't need to say anything, I should of fought with Vince to keep us together" Rob replied as he wrapped his arms around Sabu.

"We are together now" Sabu said wrapping his arms around Rob.

They stayed in that embrace for a while, till Sabu told Rob that he needed his wounds looked at and cleaned but he whined that he didn't want to go so Sabu lead his love to the shower room and both men undress, Rob sat down underneath the shower head and closed his eyes when the warm water hit his back. Sabu had gotten a cloth and was carefully cleaning off the blood from his love, as much as they loved the blood, they loved cleaning it off each other more.

"Feeling better?" Sabu asked as he had taken a seat in front of Rob.

"Much better" he replied taking his love's face into his hand.

A sweet kiss was created as their lips met, Sabu brought Rob closer to him as he missed the touch of his love, shivers ran down Rob's back when he fetl Sabu's tongue ran across his lips and of course he opened his lips. Their tongues met in Rob's mouth, he couldnt help but let out a moan, Rob could feel the smirk on Sabu's lips and soon their hands began to move around each other, it had been a long time since anything like this happened.

Sabu removed his lips off Rob's and started to leave a trail of kisses on the neck.

"Enjoying this are we" He whispered with a grin as his hand softly cupped Rob's stiff member.

All Rob did was groan, his head rolled back as his love began to slow pump his member, the feeling so good as he wrapped his hand around Sabu's member. But his love did want them to finish like this so carefully and gently, Sabu turned Rob around and took hold of his hips before guiding his member into Rob's sweet ass.

"Sabu" Rob groaned.

"Hush my baby, let me entertain you" Sabu whispered.

Slowly he sliding his member in and out before he began to pick up the speed, Sabu felt himself getting turned on as Rob moaned and moved his ass around. Rob was soon calling out Sabu's name, the sound of skin meeting skin bounced off the walls and they were glad the walls were thick.

They carried on fucking each other in the shower, it was part of their make up and they would carry on when they got back to the hotel.

* * *

All done.

And it was the first time writing a sex scene for me.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

also if you enjoyed this pairing check out my story The Neighbor as that contains Seth/Roman and other pairings.

Thank you for reading


End file.
